I think I love you, and I hate every second of it
by Cirente
Summary: A JE story. Kinda...well, its my first, mmkay. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this story earlier today, and I just have to write it!

For all you W+E fans out there, you might not get what you expected, and I can probably promise this is going to be more of a J+E story. Sorry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth could feel the warm sand on her feet as she walked along the beach. She did not know where she was going, but there was a dark figure only a few feet away from her, and she started to speed up. It was only until she was closer could she see any real detail.

"Jack?"

Yes, it was definately him. She stopped as she began to turn around, and he smiled at her.

"What are you doing out here?" she enquired.

He didn't say anything, and started to walk towards her. With every step he took she could feel her heart pounding faster. He was very close to her now.

"Jack?"

He stopped, their noses almost touching, and yet he came closer, and closer...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeths eyes flew open and she was panting. This dream kept coming to haunt her every night, and it was starting to make her anxious. She only had those dreams because she missed him, yes, that was it.

They still hadn't found Jack yet. Purgatory was so large and he was so small, it seemed impossible, and they had been searching so long that she had lost track of time. Well, if there was time in Purgatory.

She got up and looked for Will. Her clothes where starting to get scruffy and worn, as she hadn't bothered to change out of them.

She found him just as he was getting off the ship. Obviously he was planning to look for Jack without her. Will had been acting strangely ever since Jack had gone down into Davy Jones' locker. She really hoped he hadn't seen anything. that would have been a nightmare.

Elizabeth sighed and followed Will, and startied to look for Jack again. It seemed hopeless.

"Will, do you ever think we'll find him?" she asked, and noticed that he sighed before he replied.

"I don't know." he said rather coldly, "And to be honest, I'm not certain we shall"

And without a word, he started to walk off, with an angry gait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, and tell me whether it was crap or not. Sorry for the shortness


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter 2. I will really try and try to update at least once a week, but with Xmas coming up I don't know whether I'll manage that. I'll promise I'll try though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched Will as he walked off. Had she said something wrong? Or was he just tired from the fact they hadn't found Jack? She really hoped it was the latter.

She continued her search, but all she could see was black sand, and the occasional crab. It wasn't until much later that she saw a larger figure grumbling to itself in a rather frustrated voice.

Elizabeth smiled a little, as she had clearly heard something that sounded a little like 'rum', and she started to run towards it. It was definitely him, she could see him now. And hear him.

"Why is the rum always gone?"

She was sprinting towards him now, and, if he hadn't turned around and stepped out the way, Elizabeth would have surely collided with him.

"Jack! We've been looking all over for you!" she said, while trying not to smile. She was doing a very bad job of it. Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag him towards the ship.

"Elizabeth. What about my ship?" Jack said, with a hint of annoyance.

She stopped. She hadn't thought about that.

"Well, we can always find it when I've taken you back to the others."

She smiled slightly, and let go of his wrist. She looked around.

She now realized that she had no way of finding her way back, and that she was definitely lost. And with Jack, of all people. If she hadn't of, well, I suppose you could say murdered him then they wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be having an awkward silence right now. And she wouldn't be feeling so guilty that she was afraid of saying anything.

"Miss Swann"

She looked up at Jack, and he gestured that she should go first. Elizabeth started to walk slowly in the direction he had pointed too. They walked in silence, until someone broke it.

"How's your Will coping with all this, love?"

She swallowed. It can't hurt to answer.

"Strangely. He seems to be a little cold to me now, and I have know idea why."

"I think you do"

She looked at him, and Jack had a smirk on his face.

"Look, I had to do it! Otherwise we'd all be in here with no one to save us" She had stopped now. "You're lucky I did that."

"I can't say it surprised me, love, but you do have a way of doing it so that it surprises other people." Jack was ahead of her now.

She had a look of confusion on her face, but followed him anyway.

"So, you're going to act like it never happened?"

"I think that's best, wouldn't want dear William to think anything, do we, love?"

She didn't have an answer to that, all she could see was the ship, and started to run to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she had reached the ship, almost everyone had left and they were on their own. She'd have to wait until they came back, she couldn't risk getting lost. Elizabeth climbed onto the deck and stared out over the black sand, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Got any rum?"

She smiled, and nodded.

Elizabeth could hear him go below deck, when she saw a figure on the horizon. She didn't know how long she looked at it, but it can't have been long, as Jack had come up with several bottles of rum. Elizabeth stared at him incredulously, before staring at the figure again. It was Will.

She jumped down onto the sand and ran up to him, with a smile on her face. Will stopped and looked at her blankly, and the smile vanished.

"I found Jack. You'll find him on deck downing rum"

"Where was he?" will asked, rather stiffly.

"Oh, over there somewhere, quite far out."

He nodded, and got onboard, and Elizabeth followed. How long would this go on?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squeee! I think this is longer than Chapter 1, so yay! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up, and on the same day as 2! I'm on a roll people.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed me so far. you're inspiring me to carry on

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time everyone had come back to the ship and welcomed Jack, all the rum had gone and she noticed it was getting hard for him to stand. She glanced at Will a few times, and he was as stony faced as ever. She knew what she had to do.

"Will, can I talk to you for a second? In my cabin,"

"Elizabeth-"

"Please, I want to ask you something"

Elizabeth turned and went below deck to her cabin, with Will following her, and heard a thud, which meant that Jack had probably fallen over for the third time since he got back. She opened the door to her cabin and let Will go in first, and then went in herself and shut the door. She locked it.

"Will...please. why are you acting, so, so...cold?" It was stupid question. she knew the answer.

"I think you know. Why did you do it?"

"I-I had too! If I didn't we might have all been killed!" Tears were in her eyes now. She wished this wasn't happening. How could she have been so stupid?

Will sighed.

"Did...did it mean anything?" he asked, but in a softer voice.

"No...no I don't think it did"

As soon as she said this, Elizabeth knew she was lying. To herself, if nothing else. "I just did it so we'd be safe."

Something about Will's gaze gave her a feeling that he didn't believe her. She closed her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry"

And with those words, she unlocked the door and silently left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth didn't know how long she had been on deck for, but by the time Will had come up to tell her she should be getting some rest, it was pretty dark.

She didn't want to go to sleep. She'd have that dream again. so when she had finally gotten into her bed, she tried as hard as she could to stay awake. Just as Elizabeth was about to drift off, the ship gave a large shudder. They couldn't be leaving now, they had the Black Pearl to find yet. She was no longer tired, and she got out of bed to investigate.

As she got off the ship onto the sand, she could see what caused it to shudder. At the end of the ship, Jack was standing proudly on top of the Black Pearl, which had bumped straight into the ship. She suppressed a laugh, and climbed aboard the Black Pearl to meet Jack.

"Just how drunk are you, Mister Sparrow?"

He turned around with a look of surprise. Then he smirked.

"No more than usual, love." he said, as he walked towards the edge of his beloved ship.

She just stared at him as he looked out onto the sand. He must have sensed her, because he turned around and looked at her uneasily.

"What?"

Elizabeth just shook her head. "Jack...I'm sorry"

"For what, love?" Jack asked, but it was obvious he knew why.

"For...sending you here, Jack. I just did it so-"

"I know why you did it. You did what's right by you, can't expect more than that"

"I confronted Will, about...you know" she said awkwardly, "Once I told him why, he seemed to calm down a little"

Jack nodded. She took that as a cue to go and started to climb down.

"Where are you going, love?"

Where was she going? To bed, obviously, but what good was it there? She'd go to sleep and trouble herself with dreams she didn't want.

"No where." and she climbed back onto the deck, and rested against the mainsail. It was quite comfy here. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was woken up by a hand shaking her.

"Elizabeth."

Was that Jack? Of course it was.

"Lizzy, wake up. You've been here all night, love."

He sounded annoyed now.

"Ok, I'm awake" Elizabeth said groggily. She opened her eyes and saw Jack staring at her. She wanted to keep looking into his eyes, but she couldn't.

Elizabeth had had that dream again, yet this time it was a lot more vivid, as if it was real. Perhaps, she **did** have feelings for Jack. IIt was a scary thought, but maybe that's who she wanted, Jack. She had really missed him when they were finding him, even more so when she had been looking for Will when he had gone to take Jack's compass. It was madness.

"Sorry"

"You say sorry too much. Come on." He helped her up, and she saw everyone around on the deck. Elizabeth could see Will looking at them both from the corner of her eye. It wasn't particuarly friendly. She turned to him, and he dropped his gaze.

_I suppose he didn't forgive me after all,_ she thought, and, with a smile, began to walk towards him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and tell me if it was good! Longer than usual, but the words just came.


End file.
